Injury
by SasoDei156
Summary: Un accidente casual cambiaría la vida de ambas naciones especialmente del hispano, para mal pero por supuesto más para bien de ambos. ¿Castigo o Bendición? Era una doble interpretación. (UkSpain, subirá de tono con el avance, más parejas posiblemente)


¡He regresado! Y con nuevo material, oh si, una pareja que siempre me ha gustado y que ahora vengo a atacar con yaoi espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó, UkSpain de una humilde fan :3 para otras fans. Aclaro unas cositas en el fic pondré [] esas son citas que al final de cada capítulo podrán ver.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Es posible que vaya subiendo de tono pero eso me lo podrán decir ustedes si desean yaoi hard u otro tipo de relación yo las complazco. Por ahora lo dejamos en K.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. La idea es totalmente mía. Enjoy!

_**Capítulo 1: Accidente**_

"_Día..._

_Joder, ya no sé qué día es, he perdido totalmente la cuenta de los días que he tenido que soportar este castigo que yo mismo me he ganado a manos de este gilipollas ¿Por qué siempre las cosas malas me tenían que pasar a mí? Era un hecho, no tenía para nada ni una pizca de suerte. Comienzo a sentirme como una Cenicienta española, vaya tortura en la que me he metido..."_

Echó un prologado suspiro de desesperación con un poco de estrés entre mezclados mientras disfrutaba ese pequeño momento de paz que por fin había conseguido después de trabajar todo el día. Era penoso, sin embargo, que ese descanso fuera para esperar a que el agua hirviera ¿podían sus ojeras aumentar más de lo que ya se encontraban? Podría ser, ya que tenía días en los que no podía ni tomar su preciada siesta de las 5 pm. Su siesta, si, vaya que la recordaba tan bien, lo delicioso que era tumbarse en el sofá de su casa para descansar después de una mañana y tarde tan agotadora cosechando sus tomates ¡dormía una hora! Pero era tan exquisito que al despertar su buen humor regresaba si es que alguien le había hecho enojar.

Tanta divagación en sus pensamientos le hizo recordar su mayor tesoro, ¡sus tomates! Ya había sido tanto tiempo desde que dejó su hogar para cumplir con su penitencia que ya los había olvidado. Esperaba que Romano no los hubiera olvidado, rezaba para que al llegar a su casa, esas frutas llenas de vida, rojizas y exquisitas estuvieran relucientes y maduras. Mataría a su verdugo si llegaban a pudrirse aunque ello significara otros días más de agonía en esa casa tan húmeda y fría.

—_Why is taking so long, spaniard!?_

Reaccionó al escuchar ese grito lleno de molestia que provenía de la planta de arriba. Sollozó al volver a la realidad, había comenzado a imaginarse con sus hermosos tomates y al llegar aquel grito a sus oídos todo se había convertido en scones.

— ¡Ya voy, joder que esto aún no hierve, capullo!

Minutos más, minutos menos, el agua comenzó a hervir anunciando que estaba preparada para poder servirse. Poco a poco el aroma dulce de las hierbas del té se hizo presente en toda la cocina mientras el agua caliente entraba en aquella tetera fina de porcelana. Tomó con cuidado la taza del té preferida de aquel que lo esperaba y claro no podían faltar unos cuantos pastelitos que él mismo había preparado hace unos cuantos días. Todo estaba listo, colocado en orden en una bandeja de plata, era el momento de llevárselo a su... bueno prefería no decir la palabra.

A paso apresurado se dirigió hacia las escaleras comenzando a subirlas con cuidado de no tirar nada de lo que traía en la bandeja, si, porque todo eso era caro y un movimiento en falso alargaría su estadía en ese lugar. Tocó como pudo a la puerta más grande y al recibir respuesta entró.

Rubio con cabellos desordenados, más de lo normal a decir verdad y con una mirada fulminante propia y característica del chico que la portaba, su pijama blanca con la pequeña banderita británica en un lado. Su expresión era clara, no estaba feliz para nada.

—Tardaste demasiado, _Spain_—con cuidado se incorporó un poco en la cama consiguiendo sentarse en esta—Odio esperar y lo sabes.

El español suspiró con pesadez—Ya os he dicho que no ha sido mi culpa, la jodida agua no hervía, gilipollas.

— ¡Shh!..._Keep quiet! I hate your dirty vocabulary and you know!_

— ¡Yo te odio a ti y no me vez repitiéndolo! —pensó para sus adentros, tragando con amargura todo lo que el inglés le reprochaba —Si, lo sé Inglaterra, lo sé.

—_My pillow feels uncomfortable, fix it now!_

Se acercó rápidamente a donde el inglés lo esperaba, dejó de lado la bandeja para poder acomodar la preciada almohada del rubio a como él la encontrara lo suficientemente cómoda. Asunto que llegaba a tardar, si el español tenía suerte, veinte minutos o menos.

—Muy bien, así está mejor—alzó la mirada hacia el castaño—a veces haces las cosas bien si te las propones, _git_.

Y realizando una señal con su muñeca le dio a entender al joven hispano lo que deseaba, su té. Cosa que Antonio entendió perfectamente comenzando a servir el líquido caliente en la tasa correspondiente para así poder dársela al inglés.

—Té negro, tu favorito.

Negó con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria — ¿Cuántas veces has cometido el mismo error? Por lo que veo quieres permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

— ¡No! ¡Lo siento es sólo que... n-no me jodas Arturo sólo...!

—_It is your decision, Anthony._

Notó esa mirada fulminante y seria en su persona de nuevo, bajó la mirada derrotado, no deseaba alargar su agonía en ese lugar—Perdóneme... amo.

Las mejillas del castaño eran notables por el gran sonrojo que le ocasionaba llamar de esa forma a quien ocupaba en ese momento el número uno en su lista de los más odiados. Y es que ¿Qué más podía hacer al respecto? Era el precio de su error, de aquel accidente que él mismo había provocado. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan impulsivo con las cosas.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en realidad? ¿Cuál era la razón de que todo esto estuviese pasando?

—

Todo había comenzado en una de las tantas reuniones globales, todo iba en calma extrañamente pues conociendo a los países, en ese momento el caos era total en la sala. Sin embargo, los temas a tratar eran claros, precisos y por supuesto no podían faltar algunos comentarios absurdos por parte del americano y el italiano menor.

¿Quién lo pensaría? Habían dejado de lado por fin la plática sobre el calentamiento global que siempre proponía el "super-hero" de la sala. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en la sala por lo que era totalmente necesario tomar un receso de los acontecimientos, economía, violencia, políticos ineptos. Todos esos temas ponían de malas a las jóvenes naciones, no había ninguna duda de eso.

Cada uno de ellos comenzó a dispersarse a las afueras de la sala, lo normal cada quien con su grupo familiar o con amigos. Uno en especial, Inglaterra, permanecía solo mientras bebía con calma un poco de té para despejar sus ideas y relajarse para cuando terminara el receso. Quería alejarse esta vez de las peleas con ese franchute y más aún deseaba evitar el contacto con el americano. Sus dos grandes dolores de cabeza. Desvió la mirada de aquellos dos para prestar más atención a la persona que llegaba subiendo las escaleras que se encontraban a su costado izquierdo.

Castaño un poco ondulado, ojos verdes igual de intensos como los suyos, su piel era bronceada y en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa reluciente que lo caracterizaba muy bien. El llamado "país de la pasión", España. Quien subía despacio y por supuesto se detuvo al notar la presencia de la otra nación que estaba justo al llegar arriba. Lo observó por unos momentos para después hacer una mueca de total desagrado acompañado de un pequeño pero ligeramente audible "gilipollas", cosa que el inglés alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

— ¡Tsk! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacer esa mueca cuando me vez? ¡Y entendí el comentario, _bloody git_!

El castaño se cruzó de brazos para observarlo con disgusto—No pensáis que dejaré de odiaros sólo por el pasar del tiempo ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que me has hecho en estos siglos, sois un perfecto _fané_ [1] —le dio la espalda totalmente molesto—aún guardo un gran rencor hacia vuestra sucia y repugnante persona.

—_What did you say?!_ —el rubio estaba totalmente rojo de coraje.

—Así es—volvió a encararle sonriendo—Aunque me sobrarían más cariñitos míos que podría daros, Gilbert y Francis me están esperando.

¿Qué demonios? El inglés estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de acontecer, el español simplemente le había atacado con insultos sin él haberle dicho algo para ofenderlo. Le hervía la sangre del coraje, sin embargo, sonrió cruzando sus brazos observando como el hispano se alejaba comenzó a reír causando intriga en el otro que se detuvo para volver a mirarlo.

—_You are really funny, spaniard!_

—No entiendo que es tan divertido—lo miraba con intriga total.

—Tú, eres tan divertido para mí y me hace sentir pleno saber que aún tienes en mente mis logros de hace siglos.

Aquello no le agradaba en absoluto al castaño. Poco a poco se acercó al otro escuchándole atentamente.

— ¡Claro! Aún puedo recordar tu rostro lleno de angustia cuando veías a la gran armada invencible siendo hundida por mis navíos y por supuesto el toque más delicioso del asunto, ¡tu cara de agonía cuando te despoje del peñón de Gibraltar! ¡Tus intentos por pelear para que te lo regresara!

Cada palabra dicha por el británico tenía en ellas esa pizca de burla que hacía enfurecer sin duda al hispano. Estaba tocando cada uno de los puntos que le hacían perder los estribos. Abría cada una de esas yagas del pasado que le causaban ese profundo odio hacia el rubio.

¡Bingo! Arthur había dado en el blanco. Encontró las palabras perfectas para descomponerle y regresarle lo de hace unos momentos. Sonrió al verlo ya demasiado cerca de él, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración agitada por la furia

—_What is wrong, Spain? Would not you have liked the truth?_ —No recibió respuesta alguna del castaño—te duele el pasado o... ¡ya lo sé! ¡Te enfurece saber que a pesar del tiempo sigo siendo superior a ti y que a pesar de tus intentos innumerables ningún habitante del peñón quiso regresar a tu poder porque en verdad están felices en mis manos! —comenzó a reír—claro, ¡los entiendo! ¡¿Quién querría estar bajó el poder de una nación pobre como tú?!

Las burlas iban cada vez más y más en aumento, era bien sabido, especialmente por Francia, que Arthur podía ser bastante cruel con sus insultos y comentarios cuando así se lo proponía. Sin embargo, Antonio no era exactamente de las personas o naciones que permitían ese tipo de burlas hacia su persona, no sin explotar y actuar de una forma un tanto violenta, otro punto que era conocido por el francés.

Sonrió — ¿Habéis terminado?

— ¿Ah? —interrumpió a sus burlas para observar al castaño.

—Me alegro.

Los ojos del inglés se abrieron de par en par, no había visto venir aquella acción hasta que se sintió lejos de la seguridad del suelo, lejos del barandal que podría ayudarle a evitar lo que se aproximaba. No se había percatado en qué momento se había acercado tanto a los escalones y tampoco la cercanía del español. Sus burlas lo habían cegado completamente. Un fuerte empujón de la otra nación bastó para hacerle caer.

—_Oh my good! You did it, Spain!_

Volteó inmediatamente—¿Alfred?¿Qué haces aquí?

—_Well, _venía a platicarle algo a Inglaterra pero los vi pelear y no quise meterme—sonrió abiertamente y se acercó hacia la orilla—_Hey!_ _What happened to you, England?!_

Antonio parpadeó un poco reaccionando de ese ataque de ira que le había cegado por aquellos momentos cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente de abajo. Ahí estaba Arthur, tirado boca arriba afortunadamente las escaleras no eran más que de cuatro escalones por lo que no había nada grave que lamentar.

—_Shut up and come here, idiot! __Help me now!_

— ¡Ok! —soltó después de reír como acostumbra para bajar a donde el inglés—Auch, si que tienes fuerza, España.

— ¡No lo alagues, esto no es nada gracioso! —Hizo un intento fallido por levantarse, sin embargo no lo consiguió volviendo a caer— ¡Ah!

El castaño se acercó despacio— ¿Está bien cierto?

—Hmmm—rió— ¡Parece que algo se le rompió! ¡Tendremos que llevarte al doctor!

—_What are you waiting for!? __It hurts, bloody git!_

El Americano se apresuró a levantar al inglés como si este fuera una princesa, cosa que por supuesto no le agradaba en absoluto al mayor, sin embargo, era la mejor forma de cargarle para salir de ahí sin causar un alboroto mayor en la junta. Antonio les acompañó por supuesto aunque odiase al inglés su propósito nunca fue lastimarlo pues aquello lo había hecho impulsivamente.

—

—Así es, fue una pequeña fisura en el pie por la caída nada grave, o eso es lo que yo creo—sonrió—England es demasiado dramático lo conoces.

Suspiró aliviado—Me alegro que no sea nada más.

—Eso me recuerda que... me dijo algo sobre que entraras con él... no lo vayas a tirar de la cama, _right?_

Era una pequeña broma para hacer sentir mejor al español y eso lo entendió muy bien el castaño quien le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro para hacer caso a lo que le acababa de decir. Antonio llegó lo más rápido posible a la habitación asignada al rubio británico, al entrar se topó con una mirada verde fulminándolo mientras su pie se encontraba enyesado.

—Ah, sé que ya es tarde pero... lo siento... verás fuiste algo gilipollas conmigo y me habéis hecho enfadar, no era mi...

— ¡Cállate! No te llamé para unas simples excusas ¿sabes? Tienes tanta suerte de que sólo sea una fisura que seguramente se curará pronto.

—Algo así... —rió nervioso.

—Sí, algo así pero como todo esto fue tu culpa tendrás que pagar de alguna forma.

— ¿Pagar? —Tragó saliva algo nervioso, las palabras del inglés no le traían nada bueno para su persona— ¿En qué sentido?

—En el sentido del dinero, me refiero a todos los gastos del hospital, a los gastos de los medicamentos que seguro me darán—sonrió al ver la cara pálida del español.

—P-pero ¡También fue tu culpa, Kirkland! ¡Tú me provocaste! Si, ¡si no me hubieras hecho enojar no te hubiera empujado!

—_Sure, _¿también es mi culpa de tu falta de serenidad y tu actitud tan salvaje? —negó con la cabeza—_I do not think so, Spain_.

Esto no estaba bien, no recordando los problemas económicos que actualmente estaba presentando en su país, era seguro que lo iban a regañar si de repente llegaba con el superior a decirle que por su culpa tenía que pagar los gastos médicos de Inglaterra por no saber controlar su furia en un momento como aquel. Cubrió sus mejillas por inercia como si las estuviera protegiendo. Le iba a doler, y mucho si no encontraba una solución rápido.

—Entonces, en cuanto salga de aquí te diré todo lo que me debes y más aún...

— ¡Kirkland! —Lo interrumpió inmediatamente llamando la atención del otro—tú... tu sabes que no puedo pagaros lo que me estáis pidiendo, mi casa no tiene... para eso y...—se había sonrojado ligeramente por la pena de admitir aquello ante él, especialmente él. Notó como el rubio fruncía más las cejas a punto de reprochar, debía detenerlo a tiempo— ¡Puedo pagaros de otra manera!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, el español apenado por lo que acababa de decir y el inglés sin saber que responderle, cosa muy extraña pues él siempre sabía cómo responder en situaciones así. Detestaba al hispano por toda la historia que habían tenido juntos, sin embargo, nunca le odio en realidad sólo era una diversión ligera en esos tiempos. Suspiró con pesadez, era fácil perdonarlo y dejar que se fuera ¡él no era tan cruel como lo dibujaban! pero había sido injusta su caída dado que el castaño había sido el que inició todo llamándole "gilipollas" sin ningún motivo. Claro que no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. No esta vez.

—Bien, no te lo cobraré con dinero—escuchó el suspiro de alivio del otro para continuar—Pero... deberás pagarme de alguna manera, después de todo ha sido tu culpa, _spaniard_.

— ¡Vale! Pero ¿de qué manera podré pagaros?

Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, analizando la situación y revisando las cualidades que el español tenía y de las cuales se podría aprovechar y vaya que las tenía, sabía cocinar, era muy activo en los quehaceres bastaba con ver la manera en la que cultivaba sus tomates y eso lo sabía por el francés que se la pasaba pegado al castaño para tocarle cosas que no iba a mencionar. Podría serle de una gran utilidad en realidad mucho mejor que el dinero.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo, una oferta que no podrás rechazar, _Spain_.

El tono de voz que había adoptado el inglés no le agradaba, incluso un escalofrío le había recorrido por la columna — ¿C-cual oferta?

—Bien, más te vale tomar nota... ya que no podrás pagarme en efectivo, tendrás que pagarme con servicio y me refiero a...

—Ser... ¿tu sirviente?

—Exacto, lavarás mi ropa, me harás de comer, lavarás la bajilla, prepararás el té de la mañana, tarde y noche, asearás mi casa y no olvides cuidar los rosales... tendrás que ayudarme con todo lo que yo te pida y ordene... y por supuesto, tratarme con respeto ¡tienes prohibido usar tu vocabulario obsceno en mi casa! Y deberás referirte a mi como tu amo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojito derecho del hispano ¡todo iba a ser una tortura completa! Sería su sirviente y ¡¿llamarlo amo?! ¡Era una total locura de parte del inglés!

—Pero... pero es acaso que... ¡Me niego!

—Oh, entonces seguro posees todo el dinero que gastaré aquí ¿has visto que tipo de hospital es? Bien... puedes retirarte espero tu pago lo más pronto posible.

Unos segundos pasaron, poco a poco los cuales fueron eternos para el castaño, debía decidirse ya, dinero o servicio. Era sencillo aunque eso significara tener que convivir más con el británico. No había de otra.

—V-vale... acepto.

Sonrió—Brillante decisión, _Anthony._

El otro frunció el seño, era insoportable completamente. En realidad, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

…..

…..

**Citas:**

[1] _"FANÉ":__ Anticuado, retrógrado, feo, triste, fuera de la realidad, pasado de moda... También se utiliza para "estar alicaído"._

Lo dejo por acá espero poder traerles el prox., capítulo y espero que la universidad no me quite tiempo de seguirlo para no hacer esperar. Me despido!

¿Review? :3 Please?


End file.
